Social networks define certain characteristics regarding persons in terms of habit, values, and the like. In certain cases, patterns may be detected within social networks, where these patterns reflect habits, values, and the like. For example, if one member of a social network engages in certain behaviors, then it may be implied that other members of the social network also may engage in these behaviors.